


Hermione meets the Burrow

by UntestedFerns



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, The Burrow (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25040491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntestedFerns/pseuds/UntestedFerns
Summary: Hermione Granger goes to the Burrow for the very first time before the Quidditch World Cup.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Hermione meets the Burrow

Hermione woke up buzzing. Today was the day she would go to the Burrow via floo powder and she couldn’t possibly be any more excited. She couldn’t be any happier at the thought she was going to Ron’s house to stay over the summer. The letter had explained the situation quite thoroughly to her parents and Ron had also explained in great detail the trip home. Ron and Hermione had corresponded almost daily owls these holidays, talking about their lives. Hermione got up and had a brisk shower, before changing into her a plain white t-shirt, red jumper and black shorts. She went down to breakfast to see her parents.

“Morning Hermione” Bert smiled at his daughter.

“Morning dad, have a good night’s rest?” Hermione asked him. 

“Of course, I can tell by your smile that you slept well too” he smirked at her.

“Best sleep in a while” Hermione grinned.

“Morning sweetheart, ready for today?” Mary asked Hermione, giving her a hug.

“I’ve been packed for days mum, of course I’m ready” Hermione smiled.

“Well, get some breakfast then, don’t want you hungry” Mary suggested. Hermione ate her breakfast and sat down in her bedroom, triple-checking that she had everything packed. Satisfied she took all her stuff down to the living room and waited with her parents for Ron’s parents at noon. As soon as the clock struck twelve, the fireplace burst into green flames and Mrs and Mr Weasley appeared in their wizarding robes. They had been very polite towards her parents when they talked, so Mary and Bert greeted them kindly.

“Mary and Bert, nice to see you two again. Might I say you have a lovely house” Arthur Weasley said enthusiastically. “Ah, a microwave, I have one at home, studied it for three weeks before I could figure it out” he finished.

“Sorry about Arthur, he can get quite distracted. Arthur, shouldn’t you acknowledge Hermione?” Molly said sweetly. Arthur gave a start, then turned to Hermione.

“Hermione! Lovely to see you! How are you?” Arthur said happily, giving her a hug. Hermione smiled back at him.

“Fantastic Mr Weasley how are you going?” she asked him. 

“Great, but busy. The Ministry has lots to do for the world cup and I’ve been helping out where I can” he grinned at her. Mrs Weasley walked over to Hermione.

“Hermione, how have you been?” she hugged Hermione close. 

“Great Mrs Weasley, what about you?” Hermione asked her.

“Great, thanks for asking. Ron’s been quite excited to see you, I know he can’t wait for you to turn up, as the rest of the family are” she smiled back. Hermione grinned even more at the news that Ron was excited to see her.

“Well Hermione, we best be off, it was nice to see the both of you” Arthur concluded, shaking Bert’s hand and hugging Mary.

“Yes, it was lovely to see you” Molly said nicely, hugging the both of them. 

"It was nice to see the both of you as well. And you can have the microwave if you want Arthur" Bert joked as everyone laughed. 

“I’ll owl both of you as soon as I can. Have a nice break” Hermione said sadly, pulling both her mum and dad into a tight hug.

“Enjoy your time honey, have fun” Bert said sadly too.

“Remember what I said sweetheart, have a good time” Mary said happily. With a final smile, Hermione grabbed some floo powder. “The Burrow!” she yelled, stepping into the green flame. Tucking her elbows into her side, she focused on her destination and put her hands out to stop herself falling. She opened her eyes and stepped out onto bright orange carpet. She brushed off the soot from her clothes and looked around. It looked chaotic, like there was too much stuff and not enough room. A brush was washing the dishes, a needle was knitting a scarf and she noticed a grandfather clock unlike any other. Instead of telling the time, it had places like ‘home’ and ‘work’, and instead of little hands it had the faces of the family. By no means was it clean and tidy, but Hermione immediately felt comfortable and relaxed. Molly and Arthur appeared at the fireplace with Hermione’s belongings, smiling at her.

“Your house looks great Hermione” Molly complimented.

“Thanks Mrs Weasley” Hermione smiled.

“Ron, Hermione’s here” Arthur yelled out. He took out his wand and waved it at Hermione’s belongings. They vanished.

“Well, we’ll see you later. Ron will show you around” Molly said sweetly. She walked out the front door with Arthur.

Upstairs, Ron was really nervous. Would Hermione actually like his house? Maybe she would hate it and run out. Maybe she would go over to Harry’s house and wait there instead. She wouldn’t possibly think that, would she? Does she even like me? She thinks of me as her best friend, and nothing more perhaps. She wouldn’t ever fall in love with me, would she? She probably loves Harry as everyone does. Hermione had been in Ron’s head all holidays, he couldn’t shake the image of her smiling at him out of his head. But surely it was natural to think of her like that? I mean, don’t friends dream about each other all the time? But that wasn’t true, and Ron knew it. He woke up one morning after having another dream about her and suddenly decided to be serious with himself. He searched his feelings and came upon a conclusion: he was in love with Hermione. Hopelessly in love with Hermione. Shaking those thoughts of his head, he opened the door of his room and walked down the stairs. He stopped before entering the living room to take a deep breath. Steeling himself he entered the room to see Hermione beaming at him.

“Ron!” Hermione yelled in delight, running at him full force and hugging really tightly to him. They rocked side-to-side as they rubbed their backs. Hermione and Ron loved every moment. They broke apart and grinned at each other.

“Hermione, how are you? You’re not ill or anything?” Ron asked in concern. Hermione shook her head.

“I’m excellent Ron. Are you ok? You sounded alright in the letters?” she asked him. He gave her the lop-sided smile he was known for and her stomach flipped at that sight.

“Really good actually. Can’t wait for the game. It’s good to see you” he said honestly.

“It’s good to see you as well, I missed you” Hermione said sadly.

“Well, you wanna have a look around the house?” Ron asked Hermione. 

“Yes, please” Hermione said excitedly. So Ron motioned to Hermione to follow and they set off up the stairs, Ron explaining where everything was. Hermione noticed how warm and inviting the house seemed. Suddenly, a loud bang erupted right to next Hermione and she screamed out loud at the noise. She felt herself falling, before she was caught by Ron.

“Oh shit, I’m so sorry Hermione, I should have told you” Ron spluttered, looking very apologetic. The door opened and Fred and George appeared, grinning.

“What’s going on here? Nothing naughty I hope?” George said, as Hermione and Ron moved apart quickly, blushing.

“No, just showing her our house” Ron said, his ears turning red as Hermione fidgeted.

“You alright Hermione?” Fred asked her.

“Yes Fred, I’m very well. How are you two doing?” Hermione asked, blushing heavily. They grinned at each other.

“Very well, actually, our inventions seem to be coming along nicely and the quidditch world cup final is not too far in the future. Very well indeed Granger. We’ll leave you two alone and talk later” George said, winking at Fred. They shut the door as Hermione turned to Ron.

“Sorry, I forget to tell you. Fred and George have been inventing some stuff and filling out order forms for some joke things. Noises like that happen every couple of hours. Sorry” Ron looked apologetic. Hermione smiled.

“That’s ok Ron. Where’s your room?” she asked him. He smiled.

“Follow me” he stated. So Hermione followed to Ron till he stopped.

“Well, he we are” Ron announced, making Hermione laugh. The door had a sign saying, “Ron’s room” and was bright orange. Ron stood back to let Hermione enter first, Ron looking extremely nervous. Hermione opened the room and smiled. It was filled with stuff, so much stuff. Posters of Ron’s favourite quidditch team, the Chudley Cannons, adorned the walls. The players moving in the pictures, throwing the quaffle and smashing a bludger towards an opposition player. It was very orange, which Hermione thought was very Ron. His wand was left on his bed, books scattered around the place. Pig, his owl was fluttering around like crazy, all over the place. It was not exactly clean and neat, but Hermione immediately felt cosy, warm and comfortable, not to mention excited at the fact she was in a magical house.

“The ghoul from the attic bangs the pipes every once in a while and the view isn’t that great” Ron said very nervously, as if waiting for her opinion.

“This is the most amazing and spectacular house I have ever been in” Hermione stated, smiling at him. Ron smiled back. He moved to sit on his bed.

“Thanks” Ron muttered, looking uncomfortable. Hermione sat beside him.

“I’m jealous of you now” Hermione said. Ron looked surprised.

“Yeah, you get to live here, and I live in muggle house, so boring” Hermione explained.

“My dad would disagree. Hell, I would love to see your house one day” Ron smiled as Hermione grinned.

“Of course you can, just got to make sure my parents are ok with it and all” Hermione said.

“That’d be cool. I can just imagine what would be in your house” Ron said dreamily.

“Go on, what would be in my house then?” she asked him cheekily. Ron smirked.

“I reckon you have a personal library the size of Hogwarts” he joked. Hermione laughed.

“I do have a bookcase, but we don’t have a library at our house. And it sure isn’t the size of Hogwarts” she smiled at him.

“Is it a mix of muggle books and magical books?” he asked her. She nodded.

“Yeah. My parents like to read some of the textbooks from school every once in a while just to see. It freaks them out and confuses them” she said.

“Are they ok with magic though? They didn’t try to stop you going first year?” Ron asked her sadly. Hermione saw the sadness in his eyes.

“Ron? Are you ok?” she asked him concern. He looked terribly sad.

“Answer the question Hermione. I’ll explain” he said in an unconvincing tone. Part of Hermione wanted to ask again, but another part told her to answer the question.

“It was a real shock at first for them. I mean, I was shocked as well, but they were on another level. There are very logical people, so the concept of magic existing and their daughter having it was quite the surprise” she said. 

“Did they try to stop you going?” he asked her hesitantly. 

“No, they eventually came around and agreed to let me go. They thought it would do me some good to go there and so they let me” she smiled at him. Ron smiled.

“I know you are thinking why I looked sad when I asked” Ron said. Hermione nodded.

“Well, it was just the thought of you not being here you know. In the magical world. I know that I sound like an ass, but the idea of you being in the muggle world and not here is too horrible to think about. I know I have no authority over you, but you need to be here. You can change the world Hermione. I know you can. For the better” he said sadly. Hermione laid her head on his shoulder.

“You really think so?” she asked him. Ron laughed.

“I may have only been you best friend for 4 years, but I know you will change the magical world” he smiled as Hermione laughed.

“Thanks Ron. I don’t say often enough just how good of a person you are. But you are. You are an amazing friend and I am so glad you insulted me all those years ago and saved my life” she admitted. Ron turned to face her, his ears beet red and his face nervous.

“Thanks” he mumbled. “You’re amazing too, you really are” he said honestly. Hermione blushed deeply.

“Thanks” she replied in a high tone. They fell silent, both of them staring out their window, lost in their thoughts. Though Ron had complained about the view, Hermione found it out to be beautiful. She found it odd that Ron would downplay his house, because for Hermione it was the most amazing place in the world, and she had only been there for a couple of minutes.

“So, Ronald Weasley, will you show me the rest of the Burrow now?” she smiled at him. He grinned.

“You only have to ask. Come on, I’ll show you more” he got up and offered his hand to her. She smiled and took it as they exited the room, Hermione eager to see more of the house and talk with the boy she loved.


End file.
